This invention relates to a building panel and particularly to a building panel which is integrally molded from a synthetic plastics material preferably using rotational molding techniques.
Various building techniques are available for building prefabricated type structures including various types of wooden panels, prestressed concrete panels, and steel panels. In many cases the building structure requires an initial steel frame which is then clad with suitable panels. Prestressed concrete has become prevalent in many of the city developments. In industrial locations steel frame buildings with steel cladding have become common. One problem with steel cladding is of course the necessity to insulate the building and attempts are being made to economically manufacture steel panels which include an outer steel skin, an inner steel skin and a structure of urethane foam material bridging and structurally uniting the steel skins. However to date such arrangements have not achieved significant commercial success.
The requirement remains therefore for an improved building structure which enables a prefabricated building to be cheaply, quickly and simply assembled using inexpensive panels and frame components which can be assembled by unskilled labor and yet provide a building resistant to the elements.